Cewek Ngumpet
by revabhipraya
Summary: Badai tampil berbeda hari ini. / untuk #UnforgottenMemories dan Ambalan Koin Receh


**Disclaimer** : Omen Series © Lexie Xu; Sherlock Holmes © Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning** : Canon, OOC, Aya's POV, jayus, bahasa tidak baku, typo(s).

 **Summary** : Badai tampil berbeda hari ini.

 **Cewek Ngumpet** oleh reycchi

 _untuk Unfor90tten Memories dan Ambalan Koin Receh_

* * *

.

.

.

Aku menerima selembar brosur berwarna kuning dari seseorang yang mendadak melintas di hadapanku.

 _KONSER BADAI!_  
 _Hari ini; 15.00 WIB!_  
 _Di Lapangan Gedung Klub!_

Spontan aku mengerutkan dahi. Badai mau konser?

Badai, bukan cuaca, adalah nama sebuah duo―yang dianggap _band_ oleh personilnya―di SMA Harapan Nusantara. Lagu yang mereka nyanyikan biasanya bernuansa agak _rock_ , bonus _rap_ yang lumayan oke. Personilnya ada dua, Damian Erlangga dan Gil Goriabadi.

"Cinta! Nanti jangan lupa dateng ke konser Badai, ya! Lo kan, manajer kami, jadi wajib dateng, oke?" Suara tengil khas _rapper_ duo Badai kemudian menerjang telingaku. Siapa lagi cowok ini kalau bukan Gil Goriabadi?

"Gorila Abadi _My Darling_! _So_ pasti gue bakal dateng, lah!" Dengan wajah berseri-seri, aku membalas perkataan cowok itu. Perkataan cowok ini memang kadang menyebalkan, tetapi susah bersikap bete kepadanya. "Masuknya gratis, 'kan?"

"Gratis dong, Cinta. Konser berbayarnya kan, masih dikonsep ama elo."

Aku tergelak. Polos banget sih, cowok ini! "Oh, iya! Gue sampe lupa gara-gara keburu kangen pas ngeliat elo, _Darling_! Sori banget, ya!"

"Gak apa-apa, Cinta. Mendingan konser yang dilupain daripada gue yang lo lupain."

 _For your information_ , aku dan Gil bukan sepasang _lovebird_ yang sedang menikmati masa-masa awal pacaran kami. Kami tidak berpacaran dan meski Gil, mungkin, menaruh rasa suka kepadaku (bukan bermaksud geer ya, tapi Gil memang kelihatan seperti itu) aku masih belum tahu siapa di antara dua tuyul itu yang sebenarnya kusukai (dua tuyul ini tentunya Gil dan OJ).

"Omong-omong, emangnya Badai udah ada lagu baru?" tanyaku kala mengingat kembali atas alasan apa kami ngobrol berdua untuk pertama kalinya hari ini.

"Ada dong, Cinta! Kali ini gue yang ngarang liriknya! Judulnya _Cewek Ngumpet_."

Judul itu bahkan gak ada bagus-bagusnya!

Kuperhatikan wajah Gil yang tampak girang sebelum bertanya, "Gue dapet bocoran lirik gak nih, sebagai manajer Badai?"

"Tentunya dong, Cinta!" Dengan bangga, Gil menarik gitarnya yang sejak tadi ia sandarkan kepada loker terdekat. Cowok itu mulai memetik gitarnya, bersiap menyanyi. "Bagian _rap_ -nya aja, ya!"

Gawat, padahal tadi aku hanya bercanda.

 _Oh, Cinta, kerjaan lo ngumpet-ngumpet_  
 _Bukan, bukan ngumpet di gudang_  
 _Bukan juga di lab kimia_  
 _Apalagi lab biologi_

 _Lo ngumpet di balik jaket_  
 _Di bawah topi juga, Cin, gue lupa_  
 _Lo keliatan kayak Sherlock Holmes_  
 _Padahal gue tau lo Irene Adler_

Gila! Lirik itu jayus nan konyol banget! Untung saja aku masih bisa nahan ketawa mendengar lagu itu (mungkin karena gaya Gil yang lumayan keren sih, aku gak tau juga). Coba kalau tidak, pasti―

"Itu lagu barunya Badai, ya?"

"Jadi lagu itu buat cewek itu?"

"Cewek itu siapa, sih? Sok-sok nyamain Gil pake topi dan jaket begitu."

"Buset, itu Aria, 'kan? Si Bendahara OSIS?"

"Aria Topan maksud lo?"

"Kenapa pejabat OSIS selalu dapet cowok bagus, sih? Waktu itu Rima, sekarang Aria!"

Gila untuk yang kedua kalinya! Cowok ini memang paling jago mengumpulkan massa! Tahu-tahu kami sudah dikelilingi, berani taruhan, separuh murid yang tadi sedang asyik nongkrong di kantin!

Sial, mana semua mata tertuju padaku pula!

Sepertinya Gil sadar akan betapa malunya aku (atau mungkin aku aja yang kegeeran) karena tiba-tiba dia menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Itu cuma seuprit lirik dari keseluruhan lagunya, coy!" Gil berseru keras-keras. Aku sangsi dia sedang berbicara padaku saat ini. "Kalo mau tau lengkapnya, jangan lupa dateng ke Konser Badai entar sore, ya!"

Massa seketika bubar, sebagian kecewa, sebagian kesal, sebagian lagi mendadak _fangirling_. Aku masih bertahan di tempat, sebagian besar alasannya mungkin karena aku kelewat malas untuk berjalan ke kelas bersama orang-orang yang barusan ngiri padaku.

Apa sih, yang perlu mereka gak sukai dariku selain kemampuan ajaibku sebagai Makelar? Mereka bahkan gak tahu akulah si Makelar.

"Sori, Cinta, gue bikin orang-orang ngomong gak enak soal elo."

 _Omaygaaat_! Cowok ini baik banget! Padahal sumpah, meski merasa terganggu, aku bisa kok, berlaku cuek terhadap orang-orang itu.

"Tenang aja, Gor." Aku mengibaskan tangan sembari melantunkan kekehan pelan. "Gue nggak sensi sama secuil hinaan gak mutu kayak gitu."

Gil tersenyum puas. "Kalo gitu entar sore pastiin lo dateng ya, Cinta?"

" _So_ pasti, Gor."

.

Oke, aku memang sudah berjanji akan datang ke Konser Badai―asal tahu saja, aku selalu menepati janji―tetapi aku tidak minta disuguhi penampilan norak bak artis belasan tahun lalu kayak yang ditunjukin duo Badai ini sekarang!

Gila! Gila untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini, Gil dan Damian tampil dengan celana cutbray, bok!

Mendadak aku bisa merasakan tatapan tajam Putri Badai dari atas sana. Kemungkinan besar malah dia sudah menyiapkan anak panah dan busurnya untuk memanah dua cowok gak tahu malu ini.

"Selamat sore, Harapan Nusantara!" seru si Gorila Abadi My Darling bak penyanyi terkenal yang lagi konser di GBK. "Sambutlah kami, BADAI!"

Sekelilingku langsung bersorak riuh penuh semangat. Gila, banyak banget _fans_ duo Badai ini. Dengan modal lagu konyol aja mereka sudah digilai hampir seluruh murid SMA Harapan Nusantara, apalagi kalau lagu mereka udah setara _One Direction_?

Tahu kan, grup penyanyi isi enam cowok yang lagi digemari banyak cewek itu?

Gil, dengan celana cutbray warna hitam yang ia pakai―untung bukan merah, untung banget―kembali mengambil alih mikrofon dan mulai bernyanyi.

 _Oh, Cinta, kerjaan lo ngumpet-ngumpet_  
 _Bukan, bukan ngumpet di gudang_  
 _Bukan juga di lab kimia_  
 _Apalagi lab biologi_

 _Lo ngumpet di balik jaket_  
 _Di bawah topi juga, Cin, gue lupa_  
 _Lo keliatan kayak Sherlock Holmes_  
 _Padahal gue tau lo Irene Adler_

Oke, aku malu untuk yang kedua kalinya. Lagu _Cewek Ngumpet_ kembali mengudara, dan seisi sekolah udah berasa runtuh lantaran jeritan para fans semakin menggila. Tampaknya dengan cutbray hitam itu pun Gil nggak kehilangan pesonanya.

Seriusan deh, gak ada yang merasa bahwa kostum mereka memalukan atau―setidaknya―lirik lagu barusan memalukan, gitu? Oke, _fans_ Badai memang gak pernah memedulikan lirik memalukan macam _Cewek Paling Jutek_ (yang kayaknya ditujukan untuk Putri Badai) atau _Cewek Ngumpet_ ini, tetapi masa cutbray hitam itu nggak mengundang perhatian, sih?

Lagu itu akhirnya selesai, diakhiri dengan genjrengan terakhir dari Gil yang serta-merta disambut dengan heboh oleh para penonton. Aku juga penonton sih, tapi aku gak masuk kategori ikutan heboh, ya. Begini-begini juga aku masih punya harga diri, dong.

Teriakan terakhir yang aku dengar dari kerumunan penonton adalah, "Cutbray _I love youuu_!"

 _Shoot_! Apa-apaan coba itu?!

" _Thanks_ buat semua yang udah nonton!" Gil kembali berseru―omong-omong, tumben si Damian kalem banget hari ini. "Kalian pasti sadar kalo hari ini gue dan Damian nggak tampil kayak biasanya, 'kan?!"

"IYAAA!"

Gila! Kerumunan ini benar-benar gila!

"Apa coba yang beda dari kita?!" Suara tengil Gil―rimanya bagus juga omong-omong―kembali mengudara.

"KOSTUUUM!"

"Kita pake apaa?!"

"CUTBRAAAY!"

 _Shoot_! Apa-apaan, sih?!

"Yak, betul banget!" seru Gil gak kalah heboh dengan suppor―eh, penggemarnya maksudku. "Saat ini Badai sedang mempromosikan tren lama, cutbray! Gini-gini juga kita pingin mencerdaskan bangsa melalui baju, loh!"

Aku mengerjapkan mata heran. Jadi sekarang dia mau mendadak mengubah konser jadi _fashion show_?

"Kita semua pasti tahu kalo cutbray ini cukup ngetren di Indonesia pada tahun 90-an, 'kan?" Penonton kembali berseru heboh seolah merespons dengan kata "iya". "Ternyata dulu celana model ini dipake Angkatan Laut Amerika, bok!"

Entah penonton ini mendengarkan atau tidak, tetapi mereka masih mengelu-elukan nama Gil.

Gila, sebegitu tenarnya kah si Gorila Abadi?

"Model celana ini nggak cuma ngetren di kalangan cowok, tapi juga cewek!" Gil melanjutkan kembali pidatonya dengan menggebu-gebu. "Apalagi pas jaman _retro_ , _hippie_ , dan sebangsanya!"

Tidak kusangka pengetahuan cowok polos itu lumayan luas. Omong-omong, dia dapat semua informasi ini dari mana, ya?

"Coba tebak, kenapa kita pake cutbray hari ini?!"

Kasak-kusuk mulai terdengar di antara penonton. Diam-diam rasa penasaranku juga muncul. Untuk apa sih, cowok itu pamer ke seluruh jagat raya kalo hari ini dia pake cutbray?

Gil terkekeh. "Soalnya hari ini ulang tahun gue!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

Krik.

 _Awkward_.

"Loh? Gak ada yang ngucapin, nih?"

Cowok ini benar-benar―

" _HAPPY BIRTHDAY_ , GIIIL!"

―jago nyari sensasi sekaligus rasa gak tahu malunya kelewat gede.

"Wah, _thanks_ semuanya!" Ini lagi dia berucap seolah ucapan tadi semata-mata adalah kejutan baginya. "Kalo gitu, Badai pamit dulu! _Thanks_ loh, udah dateng! _See you later_!"

Dengan begitu berakhirlah konser gila sore itu.

Aku sengaja tidak melipir bersama ratusan manusia lain. Kubiarkan orang-orang pergi ke luar dari lapangan sementara aku hampiri panggung yang masih diisi dua cowok _boyband_ itu bonus para _fans_ yang minta _selfie_.

"Cinta! Sini, sini!"

 _Shoot_! Padahal aku udah sengaja datang diam-diam, tapi kenapa si Gorila Abadi itu selalu menyadari kehadiranku, sih?

Ditangkap basah begitu, aku hanya bisa menyeringai sebagai respons. Sengaja tidak kujawab panggilannya soalnya aku belum _mood_ ber- _darling_ ria.

"Cinta! Penampilan gue tadi keren, 'kan?" Dengan bangga Gil menghampiriku, meninggalkan dua orang _fans_ -nya yang baru saja mau minta _selfie_.

Aku tertawa dalam hati. Jadi begini toh, rasanya diistimewakan.

Aku berdeham. "Keren banget, Gor!" Sengaja kuacungkan jempol untuk menambah kebahagiaan cowok itu. Nah, mukanya yang tengil seketika berubah bahagia, 'kan? "Ini promosi yang bagus buat konser berbayar lo nanti!"

Gil tampak puas, tetapi hanya sesaat. "Cin, lo gak ngucapin apaa gitu ke gue?"

Sesaat aku sok menimbang-nimbang dulu. Jual mahal itu terkadang perlu, loh. "Ngucapin apa ya, Gor? Selamat atas konsernya, gitu?"

Muka Gil tampak bete. "Yah, Cinta, masa udah lupa sama alasan gue pake cutbray begini?"

Ternyata memang susah sok jual mahal kelamaan sama cowok ini. "Ooh! Makanya ngomong yang jelas dong, Gor!"

"Ah, Cinta, lo kan jenius jadi pasti ngerti maksud gue."

Aku tertawa. Bisa aja cowok ini. "Selamat ulang tahun ya, Gorila Abadi _My Darling_! Semoga lo gak makin tengil, gak makin jayus, dan gak makin jelek!"

"Doanya kok jelek semua sih, Cin?"

"Itu doanya bagus, Gor! Elo aja yang kurang memahami makna dari doa yang gue haturkan."

"Gitu ya, Cin? Ternyata lo emang perhatian sama gue, ya?"

Kembali aku tergelak. Ogah banget aku mengakui bahwa aku perhatian padanya. Ogah banget. "Terserah lah, Gor! Gue balik duluan, ya!"

"Eh! Bentar, Cin!" Suara Gil menghentikan langkahku, untungnya dia gak cukup kurang ajar untuk menahan lenganku. Kalau iya, bisa kubanting dia dengan judoku yang nggak jago-jago amat sih, tapi lumayan lah. "Gue anter pulang, ya?"

Dianter pulang? "Lo nganter gue pulang pake angkot, gitu? Sama aja bayar, dong!"

"Gue bawa motor, Cin."

Hoo. Ini baru namanya hemat ongkos. "Lo bawa dua helm emangnya? Gue gak mau duit gue melayang buat bayar tilang polisi."

"Tentu dong, Cinta, gue kan udah menanti kesempatan ini selama jutaan tahun."

"Jadi lo setua Firaun gitu, Gor?"

Muka Gil kembali berubah bete. Astaga, cowok ini gampang banget dimainin ya, perasaannya. "Cinta, itu cuma ungkapan!"

Aku kembali tergelak. Puas banget rasanya mengerjai cowok ini. "Ya udah, buruan anter gue pulang!"

"Siap, Cinta!"

"Eh! Bentar, Gor!"

Gil mengerjap dengan tampang blo'onnya yang luar biasa bikin ngakak. "Kenapa, Cin?"

"Lo bisa nganter gue tanpa cutbray, gak?"

"Tentu bisa, Cin! Bentar ya, lima menit!"

Gampang ternyata mengusir celana yang bikin sakit mata itu (setidaknya buatku model celana itu rada bikin sakit mata).

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Finally done writing this crazy-but-cute pair xD

Oke, Rey jujur aja gak pandai bikin AyaGilOJ karena ... MEREKA ITU OVER KONYOL YHA LORD. Gabisa bikin cinta segitiga tanpa mencondongkan perasaan si cewek ke salah satunya terus isinya konyol, gabisaaa banget x"")

Semoga pembaca puas yaa, bacanya! Ini kubikin dengan seluruh jiwa dan raga, loh (?) XD

Dan ... makasih banyak buat Alam selaku penyelenggara Unfor90tten Memories dan fumate selaku penyelenggara Ambalan Koin Receh. Semoga entri ini memuaskan, ya! XD

Oh, fyi, Cewek Ngumpet itu aku ngarang sendiri :"D

Akhir kata, ditunggu komentarnya~ /o/


End file.
